The Lioness and The Badger
by FireboltPheonix
Summary: Not many people know this. But Hermione Granger loves wandering the castle and grounds at midnight. And Cedric Diggory, he loves it too. One night, one conversation brings back memories. Memories she wants to forget. Memories he wants her to remember. AU
1. Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter

Not many people know this. But Hermione Granger loves wandering the castle and grounds at midnight. And Cedric Diggory, he loves it too. One night, one conversation brings back memories. Memories she wants to forget. Memories he wants her to remember.

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything. Me, I forever remain in a pool of swirling jealousy at her talent.

Note: Set during the trios sixth year. Time frame: Won Won and Lav Lav are still together.

* * *

**A Chance Encounter**

Hermione sighed contentedly. She loved Hogwarts like this. When the moon gave it a magical glow, and the stars danced in the black sky. She entered the courtyard and smiled. She hadn't felt like this in awhile. She thought about everything that was going on. She let her mind roam and instantly felt bombarded by memories of Harry describing his meetings with Dumbledore, Ron and Lavenders relationship, Harry's potion book, and ridiculous extracts from Hogwarts; a history.

Her mind wandered back to Ron and Lavender. Every time she saw them together she felt her skin crawl. It angered her. Lavender was such a vapid, silly little girl. Hermione knew Ron could be an idiot but really, this was on a whole new level of stupidity, even for him.

Shaking her head slightly to banish the thoughts whirring around in her brain, Hermione pulled the blanket she'd taken from the common room more tightly around her shivering body.

_I really should've brought_ _the marauders map, _Hermione thought as she remembered the increased security in the school. She never took her eyes off the full moon as she backed towards a bench in the centre of the courtyard. It was so beautiful. It made her think of what they were fighting for. The beauty in the world, magical, non-magical and natural. All of it mattered more to Hermione at that moment than she'd ever realised. She immersed herself in the stars. Her knowledge of them making everything more brilliant. She'd thought astronomy a simple subject until now, but gazing at the millions of stars, she wondered how she'd ever thought that. She focused on her favourite constellation.

"Lynx, from the Ursa Major family, a total of 41 stars in it's constellation, shaped like the mountains surrounding Hogwarts" A warm voice said from nearby.

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin. But then she managed to place the voice and without turning around she said sarcastically,

"At least some part of your Hogwarts education stayed with you"

He chuckled before stepping into the light.

"It's named Lynx because it's very faint to the human eye. And is only mainly seen with the eyes of a lynx. How do you see it Ms. Granger?"

"I was a half-cat for a month or so in my second year, I guess it's finally had its advantages. But how do you see it Mr. Diggory? For I don't remembering you being turned into a cat, although maybe you secretly were and that's why you preen yourself so often" She replied lightly.

"Ms. Granger you wound me with your sharp tongue. But as a matter of fact I was never a cat, or half-cat for that matter. I merely spent the last two years of my life in Hogwarts on that exact bench gazing at that same constellation. So I must've trained myself to see it. Yes, I am indeed that fantastic" He said mockingly, avoiding the jab at his vanity.

Cedric walked over to Hermione and nudged her down a bit so that they were both seated on the bench. Hermione returned to her stargazing, Cedric did the same but had a small smirk on his lips as he did so. After five minutes of comfortable silence, Hermione, with her eyes still on the sky spoke,

"Why are you here Cedric?" she asked tiredly.

"I'm on duty. For the Order. It's my turn to be on Hogwarts patrol" He said nonchantly.

"But you could've just sent me to bed. I'm well past curfew. It's mid November. Not exactly the perfect time for a catch-up is it?"

"I didn't want to send you to bed. I wanted a chat. An intelligent conversation about something not related to the war" He said clenching his jaw but still facing the stars.

"So you turn to the best friend of Harry Potter, to 'get away from the war'? What a good idea" Hermione said derisively. Eyes glued to the lynx constellation.

Cedric finally turned his gaze from the millions of stars and planets and turned his eyes on Hermione, and said,

"No. I turned to the most intelligent woman I have the privilege of knowing to help me forget the rest of the world for a few minutes" He said honestly.

Hermione stared at Cedric then. For what seemed like an age they stayed like that, brown eyes meeting gray ones, until Hermione shut hers eyes. He entwined his fingers with hers and sighed contentedly.

"Hermione-" He started softly, but she cut him off.

"I can't do this" she whispered hoarsely, "Just stay away from me" She said, her voice rising an octave as she freed her hand. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked into his confused gray eyes, looking like orbs with the moon reflecting in them. "Leave me alone. Please" she said before standing, wrapping the blanket around herself once more and quickly leaving the courtyard.

Once she was a bit away from it she broke into a sprint and didn't stop running until she got to Gryffindor tower.

"Oh, we are out late. What would Fil-"

"Dragons egg" Hermione let out breathlessly.

The portrait looked annoyed at the interruption but swung open nevertheless. Hermione stepped inside the portrait hole and let it swing shut behind her. She lowered herself down, and leaning her back against it she drew in a shaky breath.

Hermione shut her eyes to banish the tears that wanted to fall, and she closed her mind to every thought that could remotely link back to him. Finally, after half an hour of searching her head for a suitable distraction, Hermione decided on reciting the runic alphabet, each runes properties and what it could or could not react with. After the first five ruins, she was on her way to calming down, so slowly she stood up and made her way to her dorm, not for one second letting her mind wander. It wouldn't do her good to dwell on such thoughts andmemories, not in such dark and dangerous times.

* * *

Note: I've been reading a lot of Cedric/ Hermione and I wanted to try a new angle on their relationship. I hope it's ok, and that it leaves you wanting to read more, if it does please review and say so and I will happily comply and update, but this first chapter is just 'testing the waters' you could say, which is why it's so short. If there's a bad response I'll leave it alone. Just let me know. Thanks.

Yours faithfully,

FireboltPheonix

x


	2. Chapter 2: Looks Can Be Deceiving

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything. Me, I forever remain in a swirling pool of jealousy at her talent.

Note: Set during the trios sixth year. Time frame: End November, Ron and Lavender together.

* * *

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

Thenext two weeks past by quickly for Hermione, she was able to tune out Ron and Lavender most of the time, and Harry helped a lot. He kept her sane at the most crucial moments, like in potions. When Ron was writing the most sickliest love letter to his other half, all Hermione glimpsed was,

_The sun can not compare to your blinding beauty._

It took Hermione all her self restraint not to vomit or scream and hit Ron. Harry saw it too, and somehow managed to help Hermione to see the funny side of it and they were in silent giggles for the whole class. Ron had no idea what they were laughing at but it frustrated him to no end that he was not included so he left the dungeon immediately when class ended.

Harry was all that kept Hermione going at times, she knew, even if he didn't say anything that his mind was as confused as it had ever been, so Hermione kept him distracted, by purposefully nagging him about his book, by making sure he ate and did homework. She was sure he'd forget his head if it wasn't screwed on at times. So she stayed focused to help Harry stay focused.

It was the eve of the first of December, and Hermione had slipped into a melancholic mood of late. It was just before dinner when she decided she needed to gaze at the stars again, to lift her from her depression. Sitting down next to Harry her spirit felt happier at even the thought of seeing the lynx constellation again.

"You seem happy" Harry observed as he glanced at Hermione smiling slightly. She scooped a huge serving of Sheppard's Pie for herself and smiled warmly at him.

"I feel happy" She confessed. He grinned and started talking to her about Slughorn's party and who they could invite. Ron was sucking the life force out of Lavender and Hermione found it surprisingly easy to ignore them as she chatted with Harry. Harry was thinking of bringing Ginny but then remembered she was with Dean so was back at square one.

"Why would you want to bring Ginny, Harry?" Hermione questioned innocently, knowing full well he'd started to have feelings for the youngest Weasley.

"Uh" Harry searched for an answer as his green eyes widened and his cheeks flushed, he glanced at Ron who wasn't paying attention before muttering, "Just thought she'd be a laugh, you know, as we're friends and all"

Hermione smiled to herself. She really must work on getting those two together, she mused to herself as she poured another glass of pumpkin juice.

After dinner, everyone headed to the common room, Hermione even had a conversation with Ron while he wasn't glued to Lavender. Slowly after half ten, the common room emptied and Hermione declared to Harry and Ron, the only other two left, that she was really tired and headed to bed at quarter to eleven. They grumbled about feeling the same and followed her shortly after.

Hermione lay in bed, eyes open, for an hour. She needed to go and see the stars, they made every problem seem so miniscule when she immersed herself in their wonder. After twenty minutes of changing her mind back and forth, Hermione crept out of her dorm, down the stairs and into the common room in near silence. She put on shoes, a jumper and took the same blanket as she had the previous time. As she neared the portrait hole, she felt a sense of foreboding, but reasoned, after all she'd been through she really, really needed to get away from it all, even if only for an hour.

So she cautiously slipped out, and quickly made her way to the courtyard, only to find Cedric Diggory sitting on her usual bench. She came to a complete halt and gave herself away by hearing her breath hitch, and in the silence of the castle, it echoed quite loudly. Cedric continued to look at the stars but whispered,

"Back again Hermione?"

Hermione was entranced. He looked like he belonged. He shone nearly as bright as the moon. She wanted to flee, to turnaround and never come to the courtyard again, but her feet betrayed her and slowly they carried her to the bench. Cedric silently moved down so that she could fit, and together they stayed like that, each gazing at the many constellations.

Hermione turned to face him and before she spoke she drank every inch of him in. His skin was a creamy pearl colour, his grey eyes reflected every star in the sky and his hair, his hair was everywhere. It made no sense, it reminded her of Harry's unmanageable hair, or her own mane of wild curls, but somehow he seemed to pull it off.

"Hi" Hermione whispered. She knew she shouldn't. She couldn't go back there, not after he'd hurt her so much, but her body was working on its own accord, and refused to listen to the protests of her mind. He slowly turned to face her.

"So we're talking now are we?" Cedric asked in a strangled voice, his eyes hard.

Hermione swallowed, she'd sort of expected this but still wasn't prepared for what escaped her lips,

"I miss you Cedric" She was surprised to realise she was confessing the truth she'd been trying to forget. She just sat there, inwardly cursing herself. Around him, her brain seemed unable to focus properly. He said nothing. And Hermione found herself explaining how she felt.

"Last year, I didn't know how to feel. It was strange to have someone believe that Voldemort was back when everyone else thought we were mad. And I guess, I found you easy to talk to. You didn't flinch like Ron did whenever I mentioned his name, and you didn't change the subject every time I tried to broach it like Harry did.

You also helped me forget. When I went to the library it used to be to escape from everything, but towards the end of the year, it was to find solace, in you. But then the Ministry happened. And I didn't know what to think" Hermione was twisting her hands to keep her voice from breaking, now was the hard part, she couldn't meet Cedric's eyes anymore, so set her eyes on the stars, she located the Lynx constellation before continuing,

"I thought that after everything we'd been through, you'd surely come and fight. Come and help us… help me. But you didn't. I shouted at you as Umbridge dragged me and Harry to the forbidden forest. I'd thought Snape hadn't understood what Harry had said. You were our last hope. And you just… you didn't even care, you went into the Great Hall and ate dinner as myself and Harry were about to be killed by that nutter of a woman"

Tears were freely flowing from Hermione's eyes now. But she continued on, determined to get everything out.

"So the Ministry happened. And everyone came out of that damaged in some way. You didn't write all summer. And then when I glimpsed you at Headquarters, I called to you. I shouted your name and you didn't even say hi. I saw you cringe, and then you left Headquarters... you left me. And, since then I've tried to hate you. I thought I finally did, and then I saw you two weeks ago and I realised I didn't… I couldn't. And I just thought you ought to know why I reacted like that last time" Hermione finished, shaking from the pitiful sobs she was trying to repress. Every heartbreaking sob of hers, tore through Cedric's body, he was feeling all of Hermione's pain. Cedric cupped her chin in his hand and slowly turned her to face him. His eyes were both angry and sad. It confused Hermione in her fragile state.

"He never told you?" He asked in hard tone of voice. She shook her head not knowing who he was referring to, "Damn that old fool... Hermione listen to me" Cedric said soothingly as he softly wiped the tears from her face using his thumb, "Some of that's true" He admitted, then he looked Hermione in the eyes, he seemed to be searching for a way to phrase something. He must've found a way to say whatever it was because he smiled grimly before starting, "But most of it is what you _perceived_ to have happened. Dumbledore should've told you the truth…

* * *

Note: Yes, it's short, but I already have the next chapter uploaded. It continues on straight after Cedric says 'Dumbledore should've told you the truth...' so no time passes between this and the next update! I just want to see if I should embark on a full multi-chapter story and this is the final 'test' if you will! So let me know what you think. The title is about how Hermione thought all these things happened the way she thought she saw them… but she didn't really _see_ so was therefore deceived. I hope this slots into the timeline in the books. And most of all I hope you like and enjoy reading this!

Yours faithfully,

FireboltPheonix

X

---

Notes to reviewers:

_crazedchick_: thanks so much for the review!! Here are some other cedric/hermione fanfics, community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/cedrichermione/, that I've found, its only one site of many. It should keep you going until you discover more though! Enjoy!

_saskiawrites: _I tried to make Hermione think more before leaving Gryffindor, I hope that seems more in-character. Thank you so much for that tip, as I thought about it the more it seemed like Hermione would have had a bigger guilty conscience than I credited her! Again, thanks!

_kag20: _I want that to happen, but the way I'm writing this it's more Hermione's not sad, just angry that her best friend is acting so stupid, but it does upset her! I'm glad I've managed to fulfil your thought of the sixth year/graduated dilema! The fancying really kicks in in the next chapter!

_gabrielle:_ thank you for reviewing! They're a really good couple actually! Have become one of my favourites recently!… which admittedly was helped by seeing Rob in Twilight, but he was still gorgeous as Cedric!

_ChamberlinofMusic:_ thank you for the review I hope it keeps your interest!

_mz malfoy:_ thank you for reviewing! I am so glad you like it and think it a bit different than the norm! The next chapter is where it all kicks off! So please update so that I can see the story isn't hated and that people want the next upload. Again, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Thoroughly Messed Up

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything. Me, I forever remain in a swirling pool of jealousy at her talent.

Note: Set during the trios sixth year. Time frame: End November, Ron and Lavender together.

* * *

**Thoroughly Messed Up**

"I never went into the Great hall after you shouted to me. I ran to find Snape as he was the only member of the Order I could think of. After sprinting I caught up with him just before he reached his office. I told him what I'd seen and he dragged me inside. Then he asked me what had happened and I told him all about Umbridge taking you and Harry into the grounds. He made to run, but them seemed to think better of it and instead sent me through his fire to tell Lupin and the others and to check if Sirius was there" Cedric seemed to lose his train of thought. He glanced at the stars and he remebered. Before he continued, he traced a star on Hermiones palm. Cedric took a breath, then talked again,

"When I reached Grimmauld Place I found Lupin and Sirius playing a game of exploding snap. I didn't know what Harry had seen so just explained what I knew about Umbridge and then left as Lupin tried to calm Sirius down. I told Snape and together we ran after you. On the way he explained in about two sentences what Harry had seen. We went into the depths of the forest and after ten minuets gave up and just as we came to the edge of the grounds, we saw all of you flying away. Snape cursed and ran back to his dungeon, and let me tell you, the guy can run!" He stopped here to flash Hermione a crooked smile, and at the thought of Snape being a fast runner, Hermione grinned in return. Cedric ploughed on,

"But then he told me to use his floo powder and shout Dumbledore's name into a small fireplace hidden behind a bookshelf" Cedric paused for a breath, Hermione could tell he was racing through his version of events as he wanted Hermione to understand all the sooner. He was still stroking her cheek, making sure all traces of tears were gone, "After doing what I'd been instructed, Dumbledore stepped out of the fire. By that stage I was freaking out but I managed to tell him all I knew. Then he side-long apparated us to the Ministry and I joined in the fight.

I was one of the people who roped in and bound all the Death Eaters where the main fight had occured. I tried searching for you but then I saw Sirius fall…" Cedric paused, he seemed to be reliving it in his head. Hermione wanted to tell him to stop if it upset him, but she knew he needed to keep going, so he did after regaining his voice,

"I just lost it. I sent curses at every Death Eater in the room and then one rebounded, hit me and I collapsed. When I woke I was in St. Mungo's and no one would tell me anything. Finally Mr. Weasley arrived and filled me in on everything. I went back to school, completed my exams and left again, to join the Order. I didn't think you'd want company while you mourned. So I stayed away"

His honest gray eyes were pleading with Hermione to understand, and she did. But he hadn't answered all her thoughts and questions. Still, she couldn't help but smile slightly at him. Cedric was so handsome, but he seemed different. He appeared to have aged quite a bit since he'd joined the Order. She took his hand and pulled it away from her face. After gathering her courage she spoke,

"Why didn't you write? And why did you cringe when I called your name?" Hermione asked slowly, her hand resting on his, and both hands lying on the bench.

He bowed his head and waited for a bit before answering quietly,

"I dated Cho for awhile, to try and forget, but that didn't last long. I also didn't think you'd accept me as 'just a friend'. And I didn't want to be intruding. Ron said you'd be better if… I mean… nothing, he said nothing" Cedric finished, playing with his nails, not quite meeting Hermione's stare.

"How could you think that? Cedric, I told you everything. Why would you think we were ever more than 'just friends'? You were my best friend. And then when I needed you most… you weren't" Hermione's voice faltered on 'weren't' and she turned away to compose herself.

Cedric wiped away a lone tear that had mapped it's way down his face, without her noticing. He hadn't ever thought of how much Hermione had been hurting. And how much of it had been his fault. He felt like repeatedly hitting himself for his selfishness, but instead he finally got the courage to show his true feelings… at last. She looked at him and he took a breath before starting.

"Hermione, we were never 'just friends', at least not for me. You always had that charisma about you. Something that makes my stomach twist and flip every time I think about you. Even just the scent of your hair makes me dizzy. And your voice makes my spine shiver… You just mess me up" Cedric admitted, as he played with Hermione's palm, "But in a good way I mean" he hastily added as he recalled what he'd said, blushing slightly.

Hermione smiled and slipped her hand into his. She tried desperately to stop her face turning the colour of a beetroot at the same time. They stared at one another and Hermione opened her mouth but before she could say or do anything, something happened that made her jump up from the bench.

"Constant vigilance!" A gravely voice barked at them. Hermione was standing in less than half a second. Cedric yelped but then groaned in recognition as he too rose from the bench.

"P-p-professor Moody!" Hermione squeaked dropping Cedric's hand as if it burned, "W-w-what are you doing here?"

"Patrolling" He grunted, "I could ask you the same question Ms. Granger but I think you'd have a different answer"

Hermione, if she hadn't been before, was now beyond beetroot, and was nervously biting her lip as Cedric was awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Moody raised an eyebrow and an uncomfortable silence formed. Cedric suddenly had the urge to be close to Hermione so he broke the silence, in the only way he knew how, by being Cedric Diggory.

He leaned over to Hermione and when his lips were brushing her ear he whispered in the softest voice he'd ever used,

"I love it when you bite your lip"

His warm breath tickled her neck and she involuntarily felt her entire body tingle with those eight words. Hermione thought she might just faint, and as she fought to stay in her right and conscious mind, she turned a near violet shade of purple.

_Oh Merlin, this is so embarrassing_. She thought as Moody smirked at her and Cedric. _But that voice, it could control me… No... stop!_ Hermione scolded herself.

Cedric grinned at her reaction, _There is hope then, _He thought gleefully to himself.

Hermione stuttered inwardly before managing to get a word out.

"Well… goodnight" She said to no one in particular and hurried away from the courtyard and headed straight for Gryffindor.

"Night" Cedric called after her softly. Moody grimaced before speaking gruffly,

"We are meant to be patrolling and after none of the guard crossed your path in the last half hour, I'm sent to search for you. And I find something straight out of bloody 'Shake-a-spear'. For Merlin's sake man, have you no cop on? That's Hermione, you nit!"

Cedric furrowed his brow and answered pointedly,

"I know full well who it was Moody. The guard seemed to cope well enough without me when I had the flu last month, so why not for half an hour while I attended to more important business?"

"More important business? You saying boy, that you'd choose lust over the Order?" Moody growled.

"No" Cedric retorted angrily, clenching his fists by his side, "I'm saying I'd choose love over the Order" and then he pulled his wand from his robe and strode past his mentor, "I'll take the east side for patrol" He said without a backward glance.

Moody grinned crookedly to himself in the empty courtyard. Looking up at the constellation of Cassiopeia he said to nothing but the watching stars,

"Well I never… a badger… and a lioness…" He seemed lost in thought. Moody's eyes had a faraway gleam in them as he seemed to be remembering times gone by. His electric blue magical eye was, for probably the first time ever, completely still, and entirely focused on the midnight sky. Then he seemed to come back to himself, and Moody sent his eye whizzing around in its socket as he growled to himself in reassurance,

"Constant vigilance, Alastor. Constant vigilance…"

He left the courtyard and set his mind to what smart comment he could make to the Diggory boy on their return journey to Headquarters. He banished any thoughts not relating to the patrol or Diggory as it would only lead to complications if Moody, of all people, developed a conscience, or rather, found the one he'd lost…

* * *

Note: Officially a multi-part then… yay! *happy dances* I hope this chapter was satisfying enough and not too much of a cliff hanger with the Dumbledore thing and now love is in the mix as well. If you've any questions or ideas, please let me know! I love Moody as a character and he seems too important to not have had any past life before becoming Mad-Eye, so in my mind I've fulfilled a mini-task relating to Alastor. I hope you all enjoyed this as I had fun writing it. Sorry it's a tad short, it'll be longer next time! I promise! I also hope its not too cute and that it's still pretty much in character. Let me know. Thanks.

Yours Faithfully,

FireboltPheonix

X

---

Notes to Reviewers:

_gabrielle:_ you won't find out WHY he hid it for awhile. Secrets must be kept! Thank you though!

_crazedchick:_ wish granted. multi-chapter status official! Thanks for reviewing again. Makes me smile!

_mz malfoy: _well… I can't answer that properly, unfortunately. Cedric was really only friendly with Hermione, but he did get a lot closer with Harry, not so much Ron! merci!

_ChamberlinofMusic: _thanks for the review! I hope this was good, just Her/Ced centric but next chapter, more comradery!

_K8luvsjb: _thank you. I do hope you enjoyed it!

_Abby: _updated, as requested. Thank you!!


End file.
